There are some situations in which carrying beverages in a conventional manner is inconvenient. For example, during outdoor events such as food festivals, a user's hands may be full due to holding a plate or other items. In other examples, a user may be carrying packages, carrying a child, or otherwise prefer to have his/her hands unencumbered by a beverage, but to still have the beverage easily accessible within arm's reach.
There are belt-mounted/clip-on beverage holders available, but such devices do not securely maintain the beverage in place. Such devices similarly fail to provide options for alternate accessories. Additionally, such devices are often bulky and heavy, such that they potentially weigh the user down.